Celina Cavell
Celina Cavell is a Huntress dropout and the unofficial leader of The Lanterns. Once the leader of Team CRVN, she opted to leave the academy after the Battle of Beacon and travel Remnant of her own volition. She's driven by a desperate sense to protect after the untimely demise of her brother, Elion. Her weapon of choice is a Multi-Armament Ballistic Lance known as Moon Glade. Appearance Celina appears as a young adult with striking silver hair, falling straight down to her shoulders and tapering off near her neck where a thin ponytail used to sit before being chopped off. Her asymmetrical bangs are swept to the sides of her face. Her eyes shine with a deep purple that reflect longing and a solemn outlook. A noticeable scar curves from the middle of her cheek over her jawline. She always wears a silver pendant of her emblem around her neck, strung with a black cord. A buckled belt sits snugly around her waist carrying a magnetic strip and chain clip for her weapon along the back. Celina wears a pale blue hooded jacket over an aged ocean blouse. She dons plain black pants with zippers near the ankles to tuck her dirtied silver boots into. Celina often keeps her hood up covering her head while in cities and towns to keep a low profile. She rests her arms in the pockets of her jacket while she walks and has a habit of clasping her hands together while sitting. While not frail by any means, Celina keeps her shoulders slightly narrowed while walking about in public and head down. However, while in combat, she stands tall and confident. Personality Prior to Beacon's fall and Elion's death, Celina was a very open and emotive person. She found hiding emotions more stressful than dealing with the aftermath of displaying them. Due to a lack of tact, she unintentionally created conflict with others as a result. Her headstrong personality also applied to her notion of fighting, preferring to jump in on instinct. She always looked for opportunities to prove herself and to grow. Though self-assured in her fighting abilities and never turned down a challenge, Celina faked a good portion of her confidence. Her primary drive was an inferiority complex towards her idol and older brother, Elion Cavell. She chased after his achievements endlessly. After her failure to prevent his death at the hands of Gazelle during the Battle of Beacon, Celina became more emotionally repressed. She took on his sense of deontology to protect those who could not protect themselves to the point where it's become a complex for her. Her style of leadership transformed from one of anxious passion to solemn steadfastness after the dissolution of CRVN and transitioned to the Lanterns. With several deep regrets weighing on her, Celina now thinks things through before taking action. As the leader of the Lanterns, Celina does her best to accomodate the members and take their opinions into account. She's arguably the most emotionally empathetic of the group and gets into arguments with Ylisse Aberforth on taking the morally right choice over the logically correct one. Though she wants to keep her own feelings out of the decisions for the team, Celina is very susceptible to the emotional plights of others. Though she chased after attention and recognition in her earlier days, Celina prefers for no one to recognize her during her travels. Since the fall of Beacon, she often dons her hood unless she's alone with the team. She still bears some trauma from seeing her brother killed and stiffens whenever Gazelle's name comes up. History Born in the thriving city of Brunus three years after Elion and eight years after Meliora, Celina was raised under the guidance of her executive parents. Due to the busy lives of their parents, she and her brother were unable to spend time together with them. She followed the footsteps of her brother and clung to him. Celina made several close friends in her elementary school, especially with another girl named Klaret Ashland. It soon became apparent to Celina that most of them were drawn to her family's wealth. She turned to books as her companions. Lonely without classmates to talk to, she confided in her older brother who became her closest friend. Despite always falling into his shadow as the perfect sibling and student, Celina adored him and his company. Celina and Klaret soon became rivals, matching each other in grades and physical performances. While Klaret was in the upper rings of popularity, Celina never took it upon herself to feel inferior. Though they never spoke to one another, Celina felt connected to someone again. Though she didn't know at the time, Klaret also felt the same respect towards her, but was unable to reach across the social gap out of fear until much later. Upon entering high school, Elion suddenly abandoned the standard schooling system and opted to follow the path of a Huntsman. Following in suit, Celina also petitioned to become a Huntress near her graduation. Her parents allowed her on the condition that she maintain her success. Celina applied to Hope effortlessly entering without question. Though she was happy to reunite with her brother, he seemed less than thrilled. They were no longer as close as they had once been; rather it seemed that he avoided her completely. The years passed by quickly, with Celina keeping her place among the best. During her third year as a junior, Elion reached graduation at the top of his class. Though proud of her older brother, Celina kept herself in his shadow. Recognizing the danger of her own mindset, Elion believed he couldn't let his sister follow his footsteps forever. He harshly scolded Celina and told her to find her own life. On some level, she knew it was for her best interests but her resentment began growing as a result. Following his wishes, she moved onto a different academy where she became the leader of Team CRVN alongside Aurelia Riore, Vesper Alice, and Nyx Astraea. She also met and struck up a mix of friendships and rivalries with Perseus Lucille and Albus Riviere. During the Vytal Festival at Beacon, she reunited with Elion and the two siblings grew closer. However, their renewed bond was cut short with the Grimm invasion during the tournament finals. In trying to rescue Albus, they fought against Gazelle who fatally wounded Elion. His death would have a lasting impact on her as she dropped out of the academy, cut ties with her family, and left to roam Remnant. Weapons Moon Glade Celina wields a MABL (Multi-Armament Ballistic Lance) named Moon Glade. It's frame consists of a long black pole with a silver curved blade at the head facing inwards resembling a crescent moon. A set of wing blades sit on a movable piston partways down from the head in order to protect the wielder's foremost hand. Primarily used as a glaive, Moon Glade also has a retractable shaft and inner chain that can respectively shorten into a hand axe or extend as a grappling anchor. The pole can collapse and the crescent blade can retract so she can store it in a smaller form. Both lacking a dust component and ranged ammunition, Moon Glade is a low maintentance weapon. However, its simplicity is offset by its strange design making experience needed to wield it proficiently. Despite the glaive's large size, lightweight moonsilver metal allows even physically weaker individuals carry it without much of an issue. Semblance Luna Celina possesses an elemental semblance is known as Luna. She can consciously absorb light shining on her in a method similar to inhaling. Once inside, she stores the light in a metaphorical chamber that can be accessed later. Celina can release the light in the form of ethereal orbs that move, shine, and disappear at her command. Her control over them is directly tied to her breathing. Abilities Celina's primary fighting style revolves around speed and rhythm gained from her strikes. Due to her lack of natural physical strength, she compensates with torque and momentum. She possesses a natural sense of rhythm and often incorporates that into her motions. Celina is unafraid of using her entire body to fight. Rather than just rely on Moon Glade to strike, she utilizes kicks, sweeps, and elbows to make the most of every motion almost like a dance. Her love for books led to her memorizing many excess and unnecessary details. Sometimes, these tidbits of information come in handy. Most times, they don't. While not possessing an extraordinary recollection, she commits as many details to memory as possible and draws on them for making choices and plans. She learns incredibly quickly and makes it her intention to never make the same mistake twice. As a natural problem solver, she enjoys riddles and puzzles, often treating her plans the same way. She'll often observe other people's talents and motions and partially incorporate them into her own arsenal. Having learned to cook for herself growing up, Celina only needs ingredients and a heat source to make her meals. She's the primary chef of the team, but relies on the others to forage for edible and nonpoisonous food in the wild. Relationships The Lanterns Aurelia Riore : Celina holds Aurelia close seeing her as a sister knowing that Aurelia sees her the same way. Out of everyone on the team, the two share the best relationship and spend the most time together. Even as the leader, she places Aurelia's unbiased and broad opinions highly when making decisions. Celina often goes to her in times of need for advice when it comes to matters she herself doesn't completely comprehend. Despite their sisterly bond, she harbors a deep fear of Aurelia's angry side, instantly backing down when the old delinquent emerges. Talia Ceres : She takes care to respect Talia due to her age, but treats her as an equal in the group. Knowing how much Talia values her own independence, Celina normally allows her to do what she wants. However, their relationship is known to both of them when it comes to their services as the Lanterns and Talia typically understands her tasks without even needing to be told. Zephryn Hollow : All Celina knows about Zephryn is due to the stories Dally told of her. She doesn't understand why she chose to follow the group, but is often grateful because of what she brings to the team. Even being the unofficial leader, Celina takes what few words Zephryn sometimes offers to heart. Ylisse Aberforth : Even having known each other since the first day at the academy, the two get into arguments over decision making and the proper course of action. Though she hates to admit it, Celina is often influenced by the emotions of others leading to Ylisse convincing her to take the logical choice. Despite coming from a somewhat wealthier background than her, the two have very different takes on how to spend lien. CRVN Vesper Alice : She and Vesper constantly got into fights with one another in the academy. While nearly always disagreeing, they somehow shared the strongest wavelength in battle acting as a synchronized duo. Celina strongly disagreed with Vesper's desire to avenge Janna through killing, but now empathizes with her after Elion's death. Nyx Astraea : Celina was often offset by Nyx's peculiar tendencies and found herself out of touch with the strange girl. After Celina learned of Nyx's dream to become a writer, the two talked about books and stories. Family Elion Cavell : As the younger sibling, Celina grew up Elion's shadow who was often considered the ideal child. She struggled to keep up under the judgmental eyes of their parents. Even so, she admired him deeply, following his examples and gaining her own success in a way. After their last encounter during Elion's graduation from Hope Academy, their relationship deteriorated. He then became a goal for Celina to aspire to, and ultimately to defeat. The two eventually reconciled shortly after reuniting during the Vytal Festival. His death protecting her in the retrieval of Albus left a deep impact on her, and played a part in her choosing to travel Remnant. Meliora Cavell : Due to their age differences, Celina has very few memories of her elder sister, but admires her regardless for already supporting their parents with the company. As 8 years her senior, Meliora had already left the Cavell Manor before Celina finished elementary school. Unbeknownst to Celina, Meliora holds a great complex towards her and is always concerned for her little sister. Other Perseus Lucille : After their first meeting at the academy as fellow team leaders, Celina didn't think much of him. However, he began proving his worth and led Celina to accurately predict that he'd become a fantastic leader. Thought not often, the two send messages to one another on leads to Albus' whereabouts. Etymology Celina is an alternative form of 'Selene' the Greek Goddess of the Moon. The name comes from the word 'selas' meaning 'light'. Cavell is derived from the Italian term 'cavalier', meaning 'knight'. In Old English, Cavell was synonymous with 'cafeld', where 'ca' was a term for jackdaws and feld meant 'field', combining into 'a field of crows'. Moon Glade, is a term used for the reflection of the moon in a body of water, and also a pun on the weapon terms glaive and blade. Luna is the Latin name for the moon. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Argence Category:Grandfather Clause Category:Accepted Character